


That's Me

by drelfina



Series: Kimono and Diamonds [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, Gen, Guess why Madara is a princess, I am very East Asian, M/M, Of course it works, Princess Uchiha Madara, School Life, This is totally really very geniune, Uchiha Madara is a Pretty Pretty Princess, Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama - Freeform, crack but also not really, such a TRAGIC romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Uchiha Madara's school has a special tradition.Madara's going to be a princess.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Kimono and Diamonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590655
Comments: 90
Kudos: 71





	That's Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



> TROLLOLOLOL I'm just going to singlehandedly build up the Uchiha Siblings myself why not right? 
> 
> Title: From ABBA

He heard about this Princess thing only the first week he went to school. 

it was one of those that merged middle and high schools, on the same campus, though the middle school students went to the north building and the High school students went to the south. 

It was where he first heard Taetaka's nickname spoken by others - he should have been called Uchiha by his schoolmates, but instead when Taetaka came to pick him up at the school gates so they could walk to where their driver would pick them up, everyone passing by would call out, "See you tomorrow, Myoukou-san!" 

Even a teacher slipped up and called him Myoukou-san once. 

"Does father know?" Madara had asked, little brow furrowed. 

"Mmhmm," Taetaka said. 

"Father nearly lost his mind that time," Togakushi said. "But it really only picked up when I started school - got a bit weird with two Uchiha after all." 

No one seemed to find it weird to address Madara normally, but maybe it was because he was five years behind Taetaka - Taetaka would be taking his university entrance exams next year, while Madara would have been just barely started his second year. Togakushi would have been only two years behind Taetaka when he entered though, thus he would have been in the same campus for the first year. 

"Besides it makes sense," Togakushi said, "the characters are the same after all." 

"Try calling me that at home," Taetaka said placidly, "and I'll be dropping you in the pond." 

"If you could pick me up," Togakushi said. 

"I could - oh, hello, Yamanaka-hime," Taetaka said, to a girl who walked by. 

Tall with ridiculously beautiful long, strawberry blond hair, the girl nodded briefly at them as she passed - 

"But... this is an all boy's school," Madara said confused. 

Hime? Girl? 

(But she was wearing a boy's uniform?) 

Tokagushi laughed and ruffled Madara's hair. "You'll see."

* * *

"It's for the upper classmen." Madara heard. 

Yamanaka-hime was not, as Madara had thought, a girl who had somehow snuck into the school, but instead was one of the Yamanaka boys from one of the branch families of the Yamanaka Pharmaceuticals. Fourteen year old Yamanaka Kitou had been picked by the Student Council at the end of last year, Madara heard, to be one of the Four Princesses of the school. 

Why, Madara had thought, curious as hell about what would make a boy agree to it? While Yamanaka weren't all that much of a stickler for, masculine behaviour as some other families he'd met (the Hyuua were one), he'd never thought that they'd want to dress like a _girl_.

The school was weird for having this weird, princess _thing_ , he figured, and wondered why his older brothers had never mentioned it.

(They most definitely weren't going to explain it to him either) 

"Yamanka-hime is the youngest one," Madara's classmate told him, wide-eyed and conspiratorial. "but right now there's only three, including Yamanaka-hime, which means that they'd pick a new one." 

"Who would they pick?" 

His classmate had shrugged. 

How would they know? They were first years after all.

* * *

He had just gotten used to the names of his teachers and classmates, when on Wednesday of his second week, the class president called for him. 

"Uchiha-kun! Someone to see you!" 

It wasn't his brothers,but instead one of the taller boys from the upper years. 

"Uchiha-kun was it? Your brother is Myoukou-san?" 

"Yes," Madara said, because it wasn't like there were any other Uchiha in the school. The boy nodded peaceably. 

"If you wouldn't mind coming by the Student Council's room later after school today," he said. 

"Why?" 

"We'll let your brothers know of course," the older boy said, smiling. "Ah looks like lunch is almost over. We'll see you then." 

it wasn't a question.

* * *

"You want me to be the fourth Princess?" 

Madara didn't know what to _think_ about it. "I'm not..." He gestured at the other three princesses who were - 

Look they were all _different_ , but even with short hair and the boy uniforms, they were basically on a different level of _looks_ , which Madara was... Not

Emphatically not. 

"Is it because I'm Uchiha?" he asked finally. 

The Student council captain blinked, and then laughed. 

"We would never have considered Myoukou-kun or Togakushi-kun," he said. 

"You were the one who gave him the nickname though," Madara said. 

The student council president blinked, and leand forward. "What makes you say that?" 

"You're from his class," Madara said. "And everyone else calls him Myoukou-san, even the teachers." 

"Ah," The president said. 

"He's quite clever," the vice-president said. "And really if you look at his features.." 

"Nothing like his brothers," the president agreed. 

"Hey," Madara said. But then both Taetaka and Togakushi were... classically handsome. Nothing like the three princesses. Madara wasn't sure he was princess material. He didn't tug self-consciously at his hair; who would want a princess with hair like THIS? 

"It's a compliment." The vice-president. "It's not just about looks you know. Politically minded." 

"Why would I agree to it," Madara said. 

"Well," the president said. "for one, someone else will style your hair for you." 

"Pfft," Madara said. "as if that would work." 

The Inuzuka-hime leaned forward and pushed a photo to him. "That was me before I agreed to become hime." 

It showed a boy with hair wild enough to be a bush. 

Madara blinked, looked up at the Inuzuka-hime. 

He shrugged and flickd several curls over his shoulder. 

"It must have taken hours," Madara said. 

"It's not hours _I_ have to spend," Inuzuka-hime said and smiled; the feral flash of white teeth only added to the sharp intense charm. 

"Done," Madara said.

* * *

Being a princess was actually not onerous. 

Maybe it was because he was Uchiha - or maybe because he was otherwise extremely studious - he found he quite liked wearing the dresses to class. the first time he'd done it, his classmates all but fell over themselves trying to ask if there was some duty he had to do. 

He had smiled and said he was here just for class, and that ended with him basically having a seat all to himself by the window, rather than having to share. 

When he brushed his now soft waves from his face to tuck them behind his ear, he could _hear_ the collective sigh. 

He didn't have to join any other clubs - being a Princess was a club on its own - and he got to skip classes if he was required to go support the other clubs at competitions. 

It was actually pretty nice. 

"Peacock," his only sister said, and dumped him in the pond.

* * *

Father had been shocked when Madara turned up for a family dinner once in a floor length-dress because he had been trying out his new high heels. 

Sadly, it didn't turn out that Madara wanted to be his _daughter_ , but instead Madara just knew he looked good in Kurohime's dresses. 

Mother approved though, and took him shopping at her favourite brand of shoes and got him a purse to match.

* * *

Izuna had told them ALL that when he got to school, he'd be picked as the next hime. He _would_ be better than even Madara at it. 

"I already have very pretty hair, Niisan," Izuna told Madara. 

"Sure you do," Madara said, as he eyed his reflection and decided he only needed a hint of lip-liner. No princess duties this weekend so he was going to get his favourite oden.

* * *

Izuna was bitterly upset to hear that instead of him being picked, it was a _Senju_. 

"I hate him _forever!_ " Izuna told their family and then refused to eat dinner until Taetaka brought him his favourite dessert to cajole and soothe the ruffled feathers. 

"Well what do you expect, it's a Senju," Tajima muttered. 

Madara, who had had a hand in choosing the next princess for when his senpai graduated, didn't say anything.

After all, Izuna would forget about being hime as soon as he got into baseball or whatever else caught his fancy next week.

* * *

There was a rumour that they were in a doomed _tragic_ romance. 

After all, Senju Hashirama had, when warned to stay away from Uchiha-hime in their first year, instead started coming over during lunch and seeking out Uchiha-hime after classes. 

In his turn, Uchiha-hime started attending the sports practices, but everyone noticed that Uchiha-hime spent a little longer at basketball. 

Though of course as soon as Hashirama noticed, he'd blow kisses towards the Hime and Uchiha-hime would snap open his fan and turn away. 

Now he was the third top student in their year, and captain of the basketball team besides, and everyone was all agreement that Uchiha-hime was the most accomplished senior princess in the history of their school.

And they still spent a _lot_ of time together. 

It was, tragically, a _doomed_ romance.

* * *

"Oy," Madara said, scowling, but Hashirama just blew him another kiss, before making his way over. "You are stupidly _shameless_." 

"Made you blush though," Hashirama said cheerfully. "Hime." 

"Shut up," Madara said, but he handed over the glass of wine he'd saved for Hashirama. "You're late." 

"Yeah well, it took forever for Tobira to get ready," Hashirama said. Which was code for _Father had to beg and threaten for twenty minutes to get Tobirama out of the lab_. Hashirama took the glass and leaned right over, comfortably digging his stupid chin into Madara's shoulder. 

"Stop looming you stupid tree," Madara said, even as he tried to shrug Hashirama's face off him. 

"Nah," Hashirama said. "I couldn't be basketball captain if I was short could I?" 

Madara glared at him, and reached over to yank his hair. "Shut up." 

"Ow," Hashirama said, pouting, and Madara shoved his face away. 

"Where's Mito?" 

"She said she'll be late, so she should be here any moment - Aaaah, Tobira! Tobira over here-" 

Madara huffed, turned, got a face full of Hashirama's hair, and shoved him until the idiot lug pulled away and. 

He'd seen Tobirama before, of course, he'd seen Hashirama's little brother. 

(Whether he'd ever confess as to _who_ had nominated Senju Tobirama as the next hime was a different story) 

He'd seen Hashirama's little brother in many, many beautiful clothes, of all kinds, in a long silver-haired wig even, and it was nothing to seeing Tobirama pause at his wrist being caught by some Hyuuga hotshot, then without changing his expression at whatever Hotshot whispered into his ear, stomp on his instep with his silver pencil-heel. 

"Oh no," Madara said, when Tobirama finally joined them, flicking his long gauzy sleeves back, "you're hot." 

"Yes, yes I am," Tobirama said, raising a dark-silver eyebrow at him. "Keep your feelings to yourself."

Oh no, Madara thought. 

Oh no. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Based somewhat on the manga [Princess Princess](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Princess_\(manga\)), the princesses of the school are expected to perform at school events, cheer on other people, and generally be gorgeous and be celebrities for their schoolmates. Though while in the manga they are only expected to do it for one year because lol-biology, clearly in this school they can be princesses even longer. 
> 
> Because i find it hilarious. 
> 
> And also guess who was chosen as the next princess instead of Izuna?


End file.
